sector_wars_sf_lwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sector Wars - Starfinder Living World Wiki
The Sector Wars - Starfinder Living World The Sector Wars is a Starfinder Living World for fun, adventure and suspense! Made for the community and run by the community! We use the Starfinder Roleplaying Game, up to all of the currently released content officially published by Paizo! But we also have a few homebrew elements allowed, mostly conversions of races Paizo has not yet done (such as Rogue Genius's conversions of the catfolk, kitsune, grippli and aasimar). This wiki page is mostly going to be used for lore around the characters involved, the places you can go, the organizations you can be a part of, and more! You can navigate to the pages for such things using the bar above. Rules Please read and learn the following rules as they are expected of all members of this server/game. Penalties will be described at the bottom. 1 - Show respect to other players and GMs. This means no harassing, insulting, flaming, trolling or otherwise troublesome behavior. If someone is giving you trouble, tell the owner or an Admin ASAP to have it dealt with appropriately. We do not want drama coming up here. 2 - Argue not with the GMs. GMs are required to understand and enforce game and server rules. NEVER argue with them. If they have trouble with a rule, kindly ask if you can help them figure it out. If you know they are knowingly breaking a rule, ask if it’s their own ruling on a particular matter. If you suspect it’s causing a problem, tell and Admin or the owner and we will look into it. Arguing tends to disrupt a game and it generally unappreciated by everyone. 3 - Communicate with everyone. If you’re having an issue with someone, talk to them (or a an Admin if you feel it might be too threatening/intimidating). This includes any issues with the owner or other Admins. 4 - Use appropriate channels for the topics you’re discussing. It interrupts the flow of conversations already going on. If you feel like there should be a channel for a frequent topic, tell the owner or an admin in the QnA channel on Discord. Character approval is done in the character review channel on. 5 - Approved content only is to be used in this game. Approved content falls under all published and released Paizo content. Any 3rd party content will be listed under pinned messages in the QnA channel. If you feel some 3rd party content should be included, you may apply for it (link to forums to come) Most importantly, have fun. We all enjoy a good game and having fun on your own would help others to enjoy it as well.(edited) You are given 3 steps of escalation on discipline. Step 1 - Verbal Warning. If you violate the rules here and an Admin needs to tell you to knock it off, you’ve been given a warning and are on Step 1 of disciplinary action. Please refrain from even getting to this point. Step 2 - Permissions revoked temporarily. If you get here, all permissions will be taken from you for a day to let things cool down and you speak with someone about the matter. Step 3 - Kick/Ban. You will be kicked at this point. If it is a repeat issue or severe enough, you will be banned. The ban comes at a majority Admin consensus. Bans can be appealed after at least a week or a month. (determined at the time of ban) if you show you’ve changed enough to be allowed back into the server. These rules apply to all platforms used in this living world (including but not limited to Roll20 and Discord). Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse